The invention concerns a device for fuel metering in an internal combustion engine. A fuel injection system is known wherein the acceleration is detected through the opening of the throttle valve and/or by way of a reduction in the intake manifold vacuum and wherein an increase in the fuel supply is accomplished, on the one hand, by additional injection pulses and furthermore by a prolongation of the normal injection pulses.
In such prior art fuel injection systems, considerable problems have been encountered due to the fact that, in particular, the signal forming the basis for the recognition of the acceleration process is normally accompanied by interference. It is an object of this invention to provide a device for the gating or suppression of these interferences so that the acceleration process can take place in an optimum fashion.